remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
North Pole
The North Pole is the northernmost point in the world. It is defined as the point in the Northern Hemisphere where the Earth's axis of rotation meets its surface. In fictional media, the North Pole is often depicted as the traditional home of Santa Claus. In Disney media ''Bonkers'' The North Pole is briefly seen at the beginning of the Bonkers Christmas episode "Miracle at the 34th Precinct". ''Winnie the Pooh'' In the original Winnie-the-Pooh storybook by A.A. Milne, Pooh and his friends went on an expedition to find it. When Pooh finds a pole, Christopher Robin declares that he has found the North Pole and the expedition is complete. The events of this story were adapted for Piglet's Big Movie. In Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie, the Super Sleuths and most of the other residents of the Hundred Acre Wood paid a visit to the North Pole to return Santa's magic sack of toys to him. ''Phineas and Ferb'' The North Pole is seen in the Christmas special Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! ''Prep & Landing'' Like in most Christmas specials, the North Pole is the home of Santa, Mrs. Claus, and all the elves and reindeer in the Prep & Landing specials. ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' The North Pole is a barren, icy region at the northernmost point of the planet. Santa Claus, along with his reindeer, Elves, and workshop, can all be found here. However, due to its cold climate, few people ever travel to the North Pole. King Koopa also owns an icy castle somewhere near the North Pole. Aside from Santa's property, the North Pole is desolate. The North Pole is the setting of "Koopa Klaus". Initially, King Koopa has traveled to the North Pole shortly before Christmas, where he takes on the alter ego of Koopa Klaus and brings toys to his icy castle to be crushed before setting off to freeze Santa's workshop. Mario and his friends wrongly arrived at the North Pole instead of Hawaii Land, due to the fact that Toad misleads them for the sole purpose of meeting Santa Claus. However, they soon learn that Koopa Klaus is planning to not only freeze Santa's workshop, but to kidnap the old man himself. They are too late to save the workshop from been frozen by Koopa Klaus' Ice Bombs, but they did not give up in their quest to save Santa. After chasing Santa across several areas of the North Pole, Mario's group ultimately slid off a cliff and into a snowbank. Princess Toadstool tries to convince Koopa Klaus to rethink his intentions, but Koopa Klaus instead rants about his hatred of Christmas, which triggers an avalanche. Mario uses this opportunity to rescue Santa with his plumber's snake, while Koopa Klaus ends up on an iceberg with an angry Polar Bear. Mario's group eventually returns Santa to his still-frozen workshop. However, the warmth of Toad's Christmas spirit melts all Koopa Klaus' ice, enabling Santa to make his deliveries. Category:Locations Category:Earth Locations Category:Snowscapes Category:Continents